Stays in Georgia?
by Bailey254
Summary: Bella vacations with Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett after having not seen them for a very long time. But when Bella arrives in Georgia, sparks fly where they shouldn't be. Read the first Ch. for more details. Just read it!


My story is a long one, and unlike most, involves a very content beginning to a very happy ending. But then again, if my story had a real happy ending, we'd all be under grave stones and in a better place, wouldn't we? Well, let me start by asking you a very serious question. Have you ever felt the kind of love for someone, where everything that has you tied down to the earth is gone, and all that's left is… her? Because believe it or not, ladies and gentlemen, I have. A million things hold you down to the planet, it might be friends, family, a job… but the minute I looked into her eyes for the very first real time was the minute all these strings snapped and was replaced by a giant metal metal rope leading down to her. Isabella.

She was beautiful, of course, with long brown hair and eyes the color of warm chocolate… her smile was her best feature. She could light up a room by walking in the door. Although these things were true, she and I never really had much in common. While she'd rather sit inside for a good part of the day and read a book, I wanted to play the piano. While I was a people person, she really wasn't. While she loved kids, I really didn't. We were sarcastic with each other all the time. And rude, too… we had nothing really in common except for the fact that we were absolutely positively crazy for one another, and we had always been from the first moment we spent together. Not trying to come off as arrogant, but I could see it in her eyes.

It was our friends, really, who got us together. If it hadn't been for my sister Alice's big deal she made with an even bigger fashion designer, or her fiancée Jasper's construction business looking to build a new casino in Tybee Island, or the rest of us looking for a good ass vacation in Savannah, I wouldn't be in the blissful place I am today if not for those two wonderful weeks in Georgia. I had never felt happier than I had in those several weeks. It starts with an escape, a small town in Ohio where no one had much to do at all… the six of us wanted out, and we spread out across the country, in places such as my being in Santa Monica, Bella in Phoenix, and Alice in New York. In elementary school, they called us the 'Super Six.' People even continued to call us that throughout high school, because we were always together.

Alice was the baby of the group. My little sister is a year younger than I am, with black pixie styled hair, eyes almost considered navy blue, and she was very short. She liked anything and everything that had to do with shopping and fashion; as you can tell, she was a girly girl to the extreme. She was kind to anyone and everyone, and carried a conversation as easily as a stream carried water. But make her mad, and you'll never see the end of it. She had hair like snow white, but a temper like a total red head.

Like I said, I'm only older than Alice by a year, but I'm way taller for sure. People told me I had the kind of hair like a shiny gold-red penny, and caramel highlights. People also told me that my hair was any shade but black. I acquired my mother's perfect green eyes before she died; I may have forgot to mention that Emmett, Alice and I have lived with our adopted parents Carlisle and Esme for as long as I can remember. As I mentioned before, I have a strong talent for playing the piano. As soon as I graduated from Xenia High School, I walked out the doors with a big smile on my face and immediately bought a plane ticket for LA to try and make it into the world. I preformed songs for big movies, such as Black Swan and The Blind Sight. (A/N: I don't even know if those movies had any piano in them, so bear with me please! xD) I was making a lot of money, but I was getting pretty lonely living in LA all by myself. Carlisle, who moved to LA with me for a time, set me up with one of his fellow surgeon's daughters. Her name was Tanya, and she was doing modeling for a time in New York before she moved down here. She was beautiful in her own way, with strawberry blond hair and lovely hazel eyes, and for the time we dated, we had a lot of fun together. But the biggest understatement in the world was that Tanya was a handful. The biggest_ lie_ in the world is that she wasn't at all materialistic, but a very selfless person.

Now Tanya was perfect around the people we went to all those cocktail parties with, holding my arm and showing me off proudly to all of our friends, but behind closed doors, it was a completely different story. We fought all the time, over the silliest things. It didn't matter if it was over what movie we wanted to see that Saturday or how we should split the bill at a restaurant. She would cry and scream and tell me I was the most selfish, arrogant jackass she'd ever met. Finally, the argument was on commitment. She wanted a wedding, but I wasn't interested. In between swear words and tears, I finally made one of the best decisions of my life.

"Tanya, you don't understand. I'm sick and tired of being the bad guy. It takes two to make a relationship, and two to make a mistake. I love you, in a way, but it isn't enough. I just need to find some place to be completely alone for a while." And with that, I packed up a duffle bag and was in my Volvo on my way to stay in Santa Monica for a well needed vacation. Three weeks later, while I was lying on the beach drinking my favorite Hurricane, she called to tell me she was pregnant. I proposed the next day.

Anyways, now that I got that out of the way, let me start in on the twins. Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper was an architect and a construction worker, and made plenty of money starting off fresh out of college. How? I'll never know. Rosalie was a model as well, who knew Tanya through the industry. They hated each other. Rose started working with Alice right after Alice's fashion business kicked off, modeling nearly all of Alice's designs. Rose and Jasper look very much alike, with soft honey blond hair and the exact same violet-blue eyes. Oh, and I may have forgot to mention that Rose has a daughter named Cecelia, with my idiot older brother Emmett, but everyone calls her Cocoa. Don't ask me why.

Now Rose and Emmett have a little romance story of their own; Emmett was just a year older than Rose at the time he knocked her up, when she was just an itty bitty senior and he had just graduated from the career center looking to be a mechanic. When she found out, she immediately dropped out of school and bought her first plane ticket to New York and met with a modeling agency who hired her on the spot. She wrote a letter to her parents and Jasper, telling them how sorry she was but that she refused to raise a baby in as dingy a place as Xenia. She'd been there about a week when she was returning from a fancy night club to have a drink with a co-worker when she noticed lights on in her upstairs window. She made a dash for the old baseball bat in her BMW, and walked in the door ready to swing before she saw Emmett down on one knee holding a blue velvet box containing a Tiffany diamond ring, rose petals scattered around him, candles lit everywhere, the wine glasses filled, and the complimentary chocolate colored strawberries on a stainless steel tray. They were married the following summer in Vegas with Alice as their only guest and gave birth to their precious baby girl Cecelia Rosalie Cullen-Hale. She inherited Emmett's dark locks and Roses eyes. Not to mention her ability to manipulate someone into giving her whatever she wanted, and Emmett's football talent. He went to a New York college on that scholarship. Now, they're currently married and living in a lovely New York mansion. Rose still modeled for Alice at 24, Emmett was turning 26 over the two week vacation to Savannah and Tybee Island, and their little devil just turned 5.

As for Bella, she received a scholarship to the University of Phoenix and became a kindergarten teacher where according to the post cards, letters, and phone calls Alice receives every weekend, she was living in a beautiful 5 bedroom house with _her_ fiancée, Jake. She was 24 at the time and he was 22.

Alice and Jasper only saw each other two weekends a month as he lived in Phoenix with Bella, (They went to the same college and shared an apartment with two other people for a while,) yet they became engaged through multiple letters, phone calls, Skype calls, faxes, e-mails, and everything else in between. They took about six vacations a year, to places like Australia and then Paris, where he proposed to her under the Eiffel Tower, and they planned to get married there with all of us invited. She was 23 and he was 24.

Tanya and I weren't doing well at all; the only thing that had us binded was the little baby boy in her belly, which made her look three times as big. And don't think I'm kidding; when Rose was pregnant, she looked like she'd swallowed a basketball. With Tanya pregnant, she looked like she swallowed a horse. A horse that swallowed an elephant. We'd been engaged for as long as she'd been pregnant, 7 months, and she was stuck on naming the baby Preston. Whatever happened to a Jr.? Well, I was 24 and she was 21.

Come to think of it, when Tanya yelled at me up the stairs of our apartment for things like doing the laundry and washing the dishes, I'd sigh and think of Bella, her quiet personality and beautiful eyes._" If I were with someone like her," _I thought, _"We'd never argue. We'd never yell." _She'd never nag at for things like washing the car or taking the dog for a walk, or I at her for things like cooking dinner and picking the kids up from soccer practice. Things with her would be wonderful, with picnics in the park, dinner and a movie every other Saturday night… everyone always said we'd make the perfect couple. When they did, she'd look up to see my reaction and quickly look back down and blush when I caught her looking. I loved it when she did that.

Never would I have expected anything to happen like it did in the weeks to come. When Tanya kissed me on the cheek at the airport and told me to hurry back to her, when I got on the plane and the flight attendant in first class asked me if I wanted some red wine, or even when I arrived at the restaurant that night and saw her gorgeous face again among the others would I have pictured what was to happen. Every detail stayed stuck within my mind after what happened did; her finger twirling in her hair, the Peña Colada in her hand, or the navy blue bikini she wore to the beach (courtesy of Alice.)

My name is Edward Cullen, and yes, I remember everything.


End file.
